Jack's Warm Christmas
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Jack Frost comes down with a fever, he has to find a way to visit Jamie Like he always dose on Christmas Eve. One-shot Friendship Jamie Jack


_Hay guys I'm back and with a vengeance, so its soo Christmas season, and at first I was like, noooo I'm not going to do a holiday themed story, but then, I went and saw Rise of The Gardenias, and LOVVVVVVED it Great movie. So I decided, well I fell in love with a little winter sprite, lest do a cute winter story with him, so here I go, my first ROTG story, I hope this is good._

* * *

You would never think that the cold would make a winter guardian sick, but it can happen.

Jack Frost had been out December 23rd preparing the streets with freshly fallen snow and the houses with frost and ice. His handy work had been completed and as he slowly settled his feet down to lean against his staff. He could feel his eyes droop and exhaustion wash over him. His normally high spirits and fun-loving moods had fallen and he felt worn out and unfocused for the last few days. Shoving it off as nothing he continued to bring joy to the children around the world.

Tonight however, thing had become escalate. He could feel his body temperature spike and even in the cool breezy winds, he couldn't cool off. He had started to take on a heavy cough that wouldn't go away and he could feel his body becoming weaker by the day. He knew what was happening and refused to admit it, but he also knew that there was a meeting at North's work shop tonight, he always held one before Christmas. That meant, hiding, how he was really feeling.

"Well…it's either now or never," He whispered to himself allowing the winds to take him towards North's Shop.

North was waiting by the glob as the elves and the Yetis scrambled around for some last-minute adjustments. Waiting as patiently as possible with him was Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. They were just waiting for the always late Jack Frost.

"Where is tha' frostbitten boy," Bunny mumbled agitated by Jack's constant ability to be late.

"Oh hush Bunny, I'm sure his is just busy, it is winter. I know for a fact he came back from Canada about a week ago making a nice blizzard for them," Tooth hushed him while she flutter about giving orders to her other baby teeth to go out and do their duties.

"I am sure Jack is on his way," North bellowed over them as he was looking through the list of naughty and nice. Just as the conversation was about to get heated, the room dropped cold and the youngest guardian stepped into the room.

"I'm here; sorry was setting a fresh layer of snow in…" Jack trailed off seeing the four others staring at him abnormally.

"What?" Jack asked smiling lightly. He wouldn't last long, he was trying his hardest to conceal how he really was feeling.

"You all right mate?" Bunny finally asked giving Jack a skeptical look.

"Yeah…" Jack answered slowly but ended up closing his eyes and trying to hold back a small cough. That small cough turned into a fit. He turned away from the others and sat himself slowly to the ground. He curled up knees in his chest and his head down. Jack dropped his staff at his feet and hunched his body over. Tooth looked concerned for the boy and flew over slowly to him.

"Jack?" she asked concern lacing her voice. Jack looked up briefly after hearing his name. In doing so it gave Tooth a chance to get a good look at the winter spirit. His face was covered in sheen of sweat and his bright blue eyes were dull. His cool, wintery aroma was replaced with a stale heat.

"Jack..." she softly spoke to the boy.

"Yeah, I know," He sighed looking back down.

"What's the matt'a Tooth?" Bunny asked moving closer to them.

"Jack's sick, I can't tell how warm he is but his temperature is abnormally higher than what it should be," Tooth expressed running a finger over his sweat ridden forehead. He let out a sigh and unlike the usual breath of cool air that could be seen there was nothing. Jack reached up moving his bangs that were sticking to his face and could feel the sticky sweat that was making him feel this way. It was cool to the touch and smeared way too easily for his liking.

Unable to watch the boy from afar anymore, bunny hopped his way over to Jack taking a look at him as well. He took notice to the dark circles that had formed meaning this was also interfering with his sleeping patterns. Seeing Jack like this would crush anyone to pieces. Jack felt himself being picked up and he looked to see Bunny dragging him to his feet.

"I can walk you know?" Jack protested weekly, he didn't even have it in him to tease the Pooka.

"Now I know he's ill, I'm a taken him to his room North, he's in no condition to be out an about at the moment," Bunny concluded casually.

"I agree, Jack needs rest, that fever of his needs to come down, it's dangerous for his temperature to rise too much," North agreed looking down at Jack.

"I can still join you tomorrow night," Jack asked hope and worry rising within him.

"I am afraid not Jack, if your fever doesn't fall you could be seriously hurt," North replied closing his eyes and shaking his head. Jacks eyes widened.

"I have to go, it always snows on Christmas if I can help it, and….I have to see Jamie," Jack sighed gripping his staff and pausing to cough into his blue hoodie.

"I'm sorry Jack, but the answer is still no, the children will have to wait for their snow, and Jamie will understand, he is good boy," North tried to ease Jacks anxiety. Jack sighed again only agitating his troughs more. Without another word said Jack allowed Bunny takes him to his assigned room in North's shop. The circular shaped room dressed in elegant blues and white was designed to make Jack feel comfortable, but nothing could do that for him right now.

Bunny placed him on top of all the sheets; he was far too warm already and did not want anything else interfering with his average temperature. Jack slipped onto his side and gripped his staff for dear life. Looking up at Bunny, who was already trying to find a solution to Jack's fever.

"You know Bunny, you can leave the room," Jack replied looking down to the floor.

"I don't think so mate. I know you, you'll fly right out the window, then we will all be worried about you," Bunny smirked knowing Jack just a little too well. The youngest guardian groaned again. There were two things that he hated right now. One was being cooped up in this room; the last thing he wanted was to be stuck indoors, secondly Christmas Eve was tomorrow Night and he just had to go visit Jamie.

Jamie at the age of 17 still believed whole heartily in all the guardians, and being Jack's very first believer made the two rather close. Jack had spent Christmas Eve with Jamie since he was little and not going due to being sick was just not an option in Jack's book. He sat up ignoring the weakness in his body and looked sternly into Bunny's eyes.

"Bunny, please… I have to go," Jack tried again, he was begging, the look on his face, pure heartbreak.

"Jack, for the last time no.

* * *

-Christmas Eve-

I cannot believe you talked me into this frostbite," Bunny Complained following up Jack.

"I'm just that good." Jack smirked mischief gleaming in his eyes. Jack slowly floated to the window that lead to Jamie's room. He had managed to get out of the North Pole for a little while, as long as he took it easy and Bunny followed him. He tapped the glass lightly, seeing Jamie still up reading a book. The mass of brown hair and puppy brow eyes lit up seeing his friend at the window. He unlatched it and pushed it open and was greeted with a smile.

"Jack..." Jamie paused in his greeted noticing something was off about Jack. Jamie took in the winter sprites appearance and took notice to the peach colored skin and heat that wafted around him.

"Jack, is everything alright?" Jamie asked concern lacing his words. Jack was one of his closest friends he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Jack came into Jamie's room and leaned dependent on his staff. Jamie's room was unusually warm today and he knew then that this visit would have to be short.

"Not really Kiddo, but I had to come see you today," Jack smiled closing his eyes slowly taking deep breaths, the flight here had taken quite a bit out of him.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jamie asked seeing the weight he was paling on the staff and leading his friend over to his bed. Taking Jacks hand he felt the warmth that was radiating off of Jack and gave him a puzzled look.

"Just not all together, that's all," Jack brushed it off as nothing not wanting to worry his friend. Jamie however was not fooled; he could see clearly that his friend was not well at all.

"Jack, I don't think you should have come tonight, I can tell your lying to me," Jamie replied worry in his voice.

"Well at least one out of the two of ya is smart enough to see that," Bunny snapped sting in the corner of the room. He had managed to get up using one of his rabbit holes. Jack gave Bunny a frustrated glare and with a simple wave of his staff had frozen his feet to the floor.

"Jack, unfreeze me now you little frostbitten sprite," Bunny growled at Jack angrily. Jamie and Jack merely laughed at the Pooka's misery until Jack let out hard sore cough. Jamie looked up at his friend placing a warm hand on his shoulder. Jack looked down with watery eyes and Jamie just smiled at his friend.

"See, the great Jack Frost can't trick me," Jamie smiled lightly at his friend.

"I'm afraid so," He rasped lightly ruffling the boys hair lightly.

"Why did you come Jack? I would have understood if you told me you weren't feeling well, everyone gets sick now and again," Jamie shrugged moving towards his thermostat turning it down so the room would be cooler for Jack. Jamie was quite used to the cold and knew that his friend would need it the way his body temperature was.

"I have come every year, I just didn't want to miss you," Jack sighed feeling the heat turn off and the temperature already drop.

"I would have missed you too Jack but I am more worried about your health," Jamie sighed lightly looking at the boy. He could tell he was fighting fatigue and needed nothing more than a good rest and a cool compress. Jack just smiled at how much Jamie cared for him when he felt Jamie pulling his sheets off the bed.

"What are you doing Kiddo?" Jack asked standing to his feet no energy to sit on his staff like normal.

"Getting you better, you look like you're going to pass out Jack; the best thing for you is to rest," Jamie advised pushing Jack onto the bed.

"But.." Jack tried to protest but Jamie gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't try and argue Jack. If anything you have watched over me before I even believed in you. It's time I repay you. You're here the least I can do is help you get rid of this so you can go back to you snowball fights and Blizzards," Jamie shrugged with a soft smile. Jack let out a soft sigh.

"Very well, go on though I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to fight this off being immortal and all," Jack teased the boy. Jamie just elbowed Jack lightly pushing his friend down on the bed.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back," Jamie promised leaving his room momentarily. Jack watched the door and then looked over to Bunny in the corner; who's feet was still frozen to the floor. He had stopped struggling in hopes that Jack would unfreeze him soon, but he was enjoying the Pook's misery too much. Jack lied of the bed making frost designs on the wooden headboard until Jamie re-appeared in the room. He carried with him a socked cloth that was freezing cold. He looked at Jack and placed it on his forehead.

"That should cool you off, unfortunately it's the best I can do," Jamie sighed crawling next to his friend.

"It's more than enough," Jack sighed feeling fatigue start to take over; he was not going to last much longer. Jamie took note to this and grabbed Jacks staff from his hands so it would not clatter to the ground. He rested it against the wall so when he woke Jack could grab it with ease. Before Jamie could turn around and say another word to his friend he saw the winter spirit asleep. With a soft smile Jamie turned to the blankets on the floor, picked them up and crawled in bed next to Jack.

"Night Jack, sleep well," He whispered falling into a steady sleep.

* * *

-Christmas morning-

Jamie work to his sister calling to him telling her that Santa had com. Jamie, half asleep rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around his room. He readily woke when he saw a glistening snow glob, actually made of snow and a note next to his bed. He picked up the glob and shivered slightly at the chill but then unfolded the note with care.

_Dear Jamie,_

_ Thanks so much Kiddo for taking care of me last night, I work this morning good as new, Bunny and I left early so we didn't disturb your Christmas to make up for not being able to have are regular night I have left an indestructible snow globe made from the freshly fallen snow. Keep it safe and I'll be back in few days, thanks again._

_You're Friend_

_ Jack Frost_

Jamie smiled at the note, but without a second delay ran down stairs to enjoy his Christmas and the fresh layer of snow Jack had left for them to play in.

* * *

_So not my best story but it was defiantly fun to write tell me what you all think and until next time._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


End file.
